Normal Without Being Normal
by xXJRXx
Summary: Here I am, in a hospital. The place I feared the most. Amusing, huh? Well, it isn’t. The reason on why I am here is because of Fang.


Normal Without Being Normal

Here I am, in a hospital. The place I feared the most. Amusing, huh? Well, it isn't. The reason on why I am here is because of Fang. Well, we wouldn't be here if Fang didn't do the stupidest thing ever and put his life on the line. He put his life on the line to save me. Well, here is what happened.

*Flashback*

"I'm tired Max. Can we stop and rest for a while?" Angel, my baby said.

How can I deny her? I mean we were all tired from running from almost everything. We were running from the School, M-Geeks, Erasers, and almost everything. "Ok guys. We'll stay down for the night ok? Iggy, when we stop, make some dinner with whatever you can find ok? Me and Fang will look for some food out in the woods for tomorrow ok?"

I hear Iggy mutter a yes before going down. As they are going down, I hear a faint buzzing sound, and I look down to Iggy and as if he wasn't blind, he looks at me. "M-Geeks" I mutter to them. As they come closer, I can see a big one, as if it was the Leader, with something attached to it. As they approached us, I see a gun on the Leader's arm. "Watch out for the big one you guys. It has a gun on it." I say as they nod their heads.

As the M-Geeks land, we all rush to them and start fighting. Iggy and Gazzy are pulling out bombs from, wait, did they just reach into their pants? I guess they got them from their pants, another place to check to confiscate bombs. Anyways, I see Nudge and Fang fight their own batch of M-Geeks. I see Angel using her mind control to kill the M-Geeks. I see Fang, throwing punches here and there with all his might, his dark hair falling in front of his face as he beats up another M-Geek. As for me, here I am, throwing random punches and then I remember, their spine is their weak point, so I kick their spine and I see them going down.

The fight takes place in the air now. There are about twenty M-Geeks left and we are winning. The Leader is in the air, as if he was watching our every move to see what our flaws are. Now there are ten more. Nudge, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang each have two. I go for Leader, as I nicknamed him. He's about two times as much as me. I throw punches at him and he throws punches at me. He catches my wing and pulls it down. I start to fall, but I regain my composure.

"Max, Watch Out!" I hear Fang yell out. All of a sudden, I am pushed to the side in the air.

BANG!!!

I hear the gunshot and the rest of the flock go for Leader. I go rush down and try to save Fang from plunging to the ground. I manage to catch him and bring him to the ground slowly. He's hit in the chest and I feel tears come to my eyes because I just realized that he took a bullet for me and just saved my life, but I don't dare let them fall. I have to stay strong for the Flock.

"We have to take him to the hospital. He is losing a lot of blood as we speak and I can't take out the bulled. The wound might get infected," Iggy said.

*End Flashback*

So here we are, in the hospital. I told Iggy to take the others to the cafeteria to eat. They ask me to come with them, but I stay. Now, here I am, waiting for Fang to get out of surgery. Finally, a doctor comes out.

"Umm, are you like him?" the doctor says.

"Yes. Tell me how he is please," I say.

"He is in Acoma and we don't know how he will be because he is different," he says, "but you may be able to visit him, one at a time."

I go down to the cafeteria and tell the others. I am the one to go first. "Fang?" I say, as I go sit in the chair next to him. "Fang, please wake up. We need you, the Flock needs you, I need you!" Tears are threatening to spill out of my eyes this time. Fang doesn't respond. I just walk out and the rest of the flock walks in, one by one. As night falls, the doctors give us a room, but I stay with Fang, just in case he wakes up.

"Fang, please, wake up!" I hold his hand. I fall asleep holding his hand, lying next to his bed, crying because I might be the reason why he might die.

The next day, I wake up to someone staring at me. I see piercing black eyes looking into my brown ones. "Fang! You're awake!" I say as I start to hug him. Tears come out of my eyes in joy and I say, "Please don't do that again. You scared me! I wouldn't know what to do if something else happened to you. The Flock would never be the same!"

He smiles that rare smile and he says, "Well, I'm here."

And with that, I kiss him, full on the lips, but I am surprise he responded by kissing me back. I hear an round of applause and I stand to see the whole Flock with some of the hospital staff members.

"Awwwwww. They are sooo cute!" Angel and Nudge say in unison.

"Ewwww! Gross! They were kissing Iggy. I think I'm blind!" Gazzy says

"Dude, nice job. I heard you got some action there!" Iggy says, always the sexist pigs. I slap him on the head. It's nice to know that the Flock is back to normal with me and Fang together even if we are not that normal.


End file.
